Somewhere only We know
by Crimson Tearz
Summary: There are always hatred, war, and despair in anyworld, anyplace. Yet somewhere... somehow... there will be love.


Chapter One

**Larea**

**

* * *

**_Disclaimer: Ragarok Online is copyrighted by Gravity Corp. This fanfiction however belongs purely to my mind._  
**

* * *

**

When the girl walked into the great hall of the castle, she realized immediately why her brother warned her not to wander off. The so called hall of this immense edifice was as large as the house in which she had previously occupied with her godfather. The walls of this corridor were richly decorated with expensive draperies and gloomy looking portraits. Even the carpet on the stone floor seemed too elegant to be stepped on. Her guide however, did not seem to mind when he walked casually down the corridor, his boots muddy from the rain outside.

"Come on." He called impatiently to the gaping girl as he continued down to a side door in the middle of the hall. The girl followed quickly, though trotting lightly so she will not stain the flooring. When the boy reached the mahogany door, he indicated her to knock before disappearing down the dark halls, giving her a curious look as he went.

_Breath._ The girl thought to herself as her knuckles connected with the cold wood.

"Enter." The voice from behind the door was gruff and tired. Forgetting what she told herself, the girl reluctantly entered the threshold.

* * *

­­­­­­­

She was not what he expected. That's all he can say.

The man that sat behind the huge desk piled with paperwork was quite young. You couldn't tell from his rough voice that he was only in his twenties. His unkempt blonde hair fell over his eyes as he sat up straight to look at the newcomer.

"_Her name is Larea; take care of her will ya."_

Damn that bastard. It was enough that he had to leave the guild during the middle of war, but to send his kid sister along?

_I'm going to kill him when, no, **if** he returns._

Straightening up, he looked at the girl that stood at his doorway. There were no distinct features that imediately caught his eye. She was of a medium build, and was quite tall for her age. Her wispy white hair was the same grey shade as "_the damn bastard"._ Her most notable attribute was her incredibly pale grey eyes. They shone almost pure white if not for the little blue green coloring at the rim of her pupils.

_Strange…_

_

* * *

_

"Hello, my name is Larea.."

"I know who you are." The young man behind the desk set his eyes down and resumed writing.

"Oh.. you do?"

He sighed, "Your brother left specific instructions for me to follow when you arrive, that

would include your name."

She felt heat rise to her cheeks.

_Great, show what him how smart you are…_

Larea stared at her boots, while the man scribbled his final words and set his quill in the ink jar. She waited silently, as he got up. It was then, that she saw him in full view. Ashy blonde hair fell away, exposing deep hazel eyes. His face was smooth and shapely, though still retaining some youthful roundness. He stood tall and straight, a product of years of life in aristocracy, making her feel small and insignificant.

Larea could now see that he was just a boy, not that much older then she was. He walked with an airy gait, yet some how it is slow and seems to pain him.

"Are you the Guild Master D' Lance?" her voice was small, yet she was sure he had heard her. He stood in front of her, a full head taller, "I have been, and am, for the past six months now."

_So this is the **son** of Alastor D' Lance; the guild master of Geffen…_

Larea was about to say something, when the boy cut her off. "Here are some documents for your stay here. Read them over and sign when you're ready." He paused and asked, "How old are you?"

"Uh…I'll be eighteen in November…"

"Good, then we won't need anyone to help you make any decisions." Thrusting her a small parcel, he went around her and through the open doors. "You can find everything you need there. There will be a welcoming later at eight. Don't be late."

She stared at the lumpy package before calling out, "Wait!"

She ran out to the halls,

"Master D' Lance..!"

Without turning, he called back,

"Keric."

"Just Keric."


End file.
